Heroes And Villains
by furturtle
Summary: this is just a typical retelling of Romeo & Juliet at in a superhero high school


HEROES & VILLAINS

Prologue

Welcome to Super Academy, the ideal boarding school for you, heroes or villains. Now this year we are admitting select news media and comic book prodigies. At Super Academy we support you to make your own choices like your alliances and enemies. Unlike Powers High were they encourage everyone to become heroes and select everything for you at graduation. Occasionally we have students that want to transfer to the other side, we gladly except this change and can easily switch. We have beautiful and safe campuses, we cannot assure you that a fight will not break out, but we do make sure that no one is hurt. Fights, we believe build enemies which we encourage. Once again welcome and have a great year at Super Academy.

Chapter One

Reese McKay other wises known as Ultra Man IV, Was surrounded by a massive crowd as soon he stepped on campus.

"Ultra-Man" a guy yelled and came up to him "Beck Taylor or Beastly" "Let me guess, you shape shift into a beast." Reese said. "Right" Beastly said "And I would be honored to be your sidekick." "Reese McKay" Reese said and shook his hand. "Your Reese, well I guess I'm your room mate too" said Beastly.

"Reese!" a familiar voice called. "Rosaline!" Reese said excitedly. "What are you doing here?" "I found this green goop on my arm, woke up the next morning and I had powers!" Rosaline said. "Cool, so what's your power" Reese asked. "Invisibility" Rosaline replied "Who's this?" "Beastly, Ultra Mans sidekick and roommate" Beastly said. "This is Rosaline Penn, my ex-girlfriend" Reese explained. "I think I might change my name to something heroy like Enchantress Girl. And as far as the whole 'ex' thing goes, we broke up because we were going to different schools, but I was hoping to change that" Rosaline said. "Absolutely" said Reese then gently kissing her hand.

Off to the side were two villains. Juliet D. Evil or Evil J. and Emily Davis or Em short for emotions.

"Discussing" Em said as she watched Reece kiss Rosaline's hand. "Get over it, if you keep on starring at them, they're going to think you have a crush on a hero." Juliet said. "Ewww gross." complained Em. "Your so much better then Ultra Man. Fourth generation hero, so what. You're the Devil's daughter, you're like an evil princess" "Em, I know your power is to toy with people's emotions but it not going to work. And stop calling me 'evil princess' even if I were I would only be half a princess my mother was a thief my dad met on the way to her death" Juliet explained. "All I'm saying is that your power is so much better than his. Flying, big wopp! You have the four Greek elements at your fingertips." Em said. "Hey, we should go." said Juliet said pointing to the poster on the wall. "What the welcoming dance tonight, only heroes go to that." Em said. "Come on, it doesn't say 'heroes only' anywhere on here, we could be party crashers" Begged Juliet. "Okay fine." Em sighed.

Chapter Two

"Hurry up or we're going to be late." Em yelled.

Em walked to the bathroom door where Juliet was getting ready. She wore a knee length red dress with a gold cape, belt, and mask.

"What are you wearing?" asked Em with a disgusted look on her face. "They probably won't let us in if we don't look like heroes." Juliet explained "Ya, you're probably right." Em said and turned away to go change. "What about this.

She was wearing a black cocktail dress with purple at the sides and a purple mask.

"Prefect" Juliet replied.

Already at the dance were Reese, Beastly, and Rosaline.

"I'm going to go get some punch" Rosaline said.

Moments later Juliet and Em arrive. Reese happened to glance at the entrance.

"Who's that?" Reese asked Beastly. "I have no idea, must be one of those toxic waste heroes like Rosaline." Beastly explained. "I haven't seen those colors before, I'll go talk to them" "No, I'll go talk to them." Reese said calmly. "Okay Ultra Man." Beastly said. "Just call me Reese" He said as he walked away.

"Is he coming over here?" Juliet asked. "I don't know, I think so" Em panicked. "Hi" said Reese. "Hi" Juliet said quickly. "I'm going to get some punch." Em said doing anything to get out of the conversation. "I'm …" Reese started. "Let me guess, Ultra man" said Juliet. "Ah, psychic." Reese laughed. "No, tie. Only ultra-man wares blue and orange." said Juliet. "I like your cape; I've never seen the colors red and gold." Reese said. "Okay, Romeo" Juliet retorted. "Reese actually, and you are?" he asked with a flirty smile. "Juliet" she said softly. "I can see why you like the name Romeo" Reese laughed. "No, it suits you, Mr. Lady's man." Juliet teased. "Well I better get going" "I hope I'll see you soon" Reese said gently grabbing her had and lifting it up to kiss it. "Romeo" said Juliet quickly pulling away before he could do anything.

Chapter Three

"Why do Villains and Heroes hate each other?" Juliet asked. "Why, is this about Ultra Man last night?" Em snapped. "No, of course not. Nothing happened. I just want to know." said Juliet. "Villains want to feel important that they'll do anything. I guess Heroes don't want the slightest bit of happiness for us" explained Em.

"Attention all students, this is a drill. Go out to the field and dived into Heroes and Villains and fight, but don't kill each other." The intercom blared.

They came to the field. Action everywhere, enemies for sure being made. There was really no other point in the drill.

Reese and Juliet locked eyes. Reese could not believe want he was seeing. The girl that he flirted with last night was a villain. He shook his head and walked away.

"Reese waits." Juliet cried out.

"Why should I?" Reese said sourly. "Can't we just talk" said Juliet. "Why didn't you tell me, who are you?" Reese asked. "My full name is Juliet D. Evil. My Father is the Devil-Satan-Demon of all demons. My friend and I knew that only Heroes go to that dance and we wanted to crash the party." Explained Juliet. "So you were toying with my emotion last night" sassed Reese. "No, that's my friend Em's power. I control the four Greek elements. And you never asked." Juliet said. There was a long pause. "Look last night I fell in love with you and I hope you feel the same." said Reese. "And if I did? We can never be together, were to different." Juliet said. "Am I hearing a yes?" Reese said anxiously. "I don't know" said Juliet. "It's not rocket science." Reese joked. "Okay, yes" sighed Juliet.

Reese picked rose bud out of the ground and handed it to Juliet. As it touched her fingers she used her power of earth to make it blossom.

"It's beautiful." Juliet said smiling at the flower. "I know she is." Reese said starring at her, he got the rose and put it in her hair. "Until we can see each other again, good-bye Romeo." Juliet teased as she walked away with a grin.

Reese and Beastly went to their room after the drill. "Why do we hate villains so much." asked Reese with a sigh. "It's always been like that. Why" said Beastly. "Just curious." Reese said. "I guess villains bring trouble that we have to clean up." Beastly shrugged.

Chapter Four

"Where's Reese" whispered Rosaline "I don't know, he was acting really weird after the drill" beastly replied.

"Students we have another student joining us" the teacher said sounding miserable "Take a seat" Reese took the seat next to Juliet. "Mr.…. Ultra Man sitting next to Ms. Evil how bold" he taunted. What are you doing here? Juliet mouthed. I came to see you. Reese mouthed back.

Class soon ended. Murmurs and stares filled the hall as Juliet and Reese walked by.

"You might want to change your colors if you're going to stay a villain" Juliet said "Blue and orange are the only color I have" explained Reese. "It's all you have" Juliet aid surprised. "When I packed I guess my parents wanted me to hold the family reputation" Reese said.

There was a long pause.

"Okay transfer back to hero, I'll figure something out" Juliet said. Reese smiled almost in relief.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Reese said holding out his hand. "Okay" Juliet said, unsure of what was going too happened; she laid her hand in his. Reese smiled but said nothing. Their feet where off the ground. Within seconds they were above the school. Juliet jaw had dropped in shock.

"This is incredible" Juliet looked at Reese "Your incredible" They soon landed on a skyscraper in a city where it was almost dark. "Why are we here?" Juliet asked. There laid a blanket spread across the floor. On it sat fresh strawberries, salty crackers, creamy cheese, and sweet chocolate.

They sat to enjoy. As soon as it go dark Juliet used her power of fire to light the sky was fireworks.

"You just made this night perfect" Reese said. He wrapped his arm around her as she lined up against him. Both of them gazed up neon fireworks. Juliet turned her head to face Reese.

_Why am I here? He's a Hero. 'heroes don't want us to be happy'. But he wants to see me happy. He said he loved me, he switched to villain, and he took me flying. I think I'm falling for him. _Juliet said.

By now Reese was staring at Juliet.

_She's so beautiful, and different for being a villain. 'Villains bring trouble' Ha. I love her. I'm crazy about her. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Rosaline. _Reese thought.

At that time they both lined in to each other. Closed their eyes and kissed.

Chapter Five

"We will add a new hero today" The coach said "Ms. Juliet …" he looked down at his clipboard." D. Evil…..D. Evil, the Devils daughter" he said surprised. Juliet sat with all eyes on her.

"What is she doing here" mumbled Rosaline. "I don't know" Reese said trig to hide his grin. "Hey and where were you yesterday" Rosaline asked. "Aw, the nurse. I felt sick" Reese said trying to fake cough. "Riightt" Rosaline flirted.

"Juliet, Rosaline. You will work together to save the civilian over their" he screamed pointing to a dummy at the far end of the room. "And do not destroy any of my obstacles."

Rosalie turned invisible. "Go" he yelled and blew and air horn. Rosaline's plan was to simply go around it.

Juliet panicked. As soon as the air horn blew she used her power of wind to knock down the first obstacle. A buzzard went off. She knocked the second down with water, then fire, then earth. Each time the buzzard sounded. Frustration filled her head. With tears in her eyes she used her power again and I rained in the gym. She fled the building.

Reese snuck out to follow her, Rosaline followed him. Still invisible lined against the wall.

"I knew this wasn't going to work" Juliet said. "But-" Reese said not knowing what to say next. "But what? But you love me" sassed Juliet. Reese said nothing. "I've should have known" Juliet said "How could I have been so stu-"

Reese pulled Juliet close and wrapped his arms around her and without thinking kissed her. Juliet surprisingly did not fight it but put her arm around his neck.

The kiss seemed to last forever for Rosaline, she stood there with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes I love you, and I know you like me too." said Reese. "How do you know that I like you?" Juliet asked. "Because, you wouldn't have followed me at the drill, you wouldn't have grabbed my hand to fly, you wouldn't have become a hero, and you wouldn't have just kissed me" Reese said. "I didn't kiss you, you kissed me" laughed Juliet "Yes but you didn't pull away" Reese smiled. Juliet grinned but then grew serious. "Yes I like you but, we can't have a future together" "Why" Reese asked. "Because my dad would freak if he found out I switched to hero, let alone I'm dating one" Juliet said.

"You don't think my parents would care, they'd be furious." Reese said.

"So what are we going to do" Juliet asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to figure something out. Meet me here tomorrow at 9" Reese said.

Chapter Six

5 minutes till 9 o'clock. Reese was walking to the spot where he was meeting Juliet. When Rosaline had cut him off and grabbed his hand.

"Hey there handsome" Rosaline flirted.

"Rosaline, what are you doing here" Reese said

"I go to school here remember" Rosaline laughed "I miss you, what happened to us Getting back together?"

"I don't know, I've just been a bit busy" Reese explained.

"But soon" Rosaline started to fake cry.

"Of course the sooner the better" Reese smiled.

"Great" Rosaline smiled. She huge him with her lips pressed against his ear.

There was a cool breeze on his neck.

"Rosaline, Rosaline I'll see you later" Reese said pushing her away

"Okay" Rosaline put on a flirty smile and slowly backed away.

Reese turned to see a chard flower in a puddle of tears.

"Where are you" Reese cried out. Like he suspected there was no answer. A faint sniffle came from behind the tree.

As soon as Reese found Juliet she got up and walked away. Reese quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me" Juliet pulling her hand back.

"I'm sorry" Reese shouted.

"Why, why are you sorry?" Juliet said "You were obviously meant for her"

"What, no, you're the one meant for me" Reese said.

"'We were going to get back together'" quoted Juliet.

"We dated but it meant nothing, it was before I met you" Reese said "I'm under oath to make everyone happy by destroying villains. But I choose to love you"

"Quit your charm. Don't you see that the universe is tearing us apart? We're not meant to be together" Juliet said.

There was a moment of silence "I'm getting out of here in a week come if you want" Reese said quietly.

"What do you mean by 'getting out of here'?" Juliet said.

"I'm running away, dropping out." Said Reese "I'm tired of the expectations of hero."

"You could become a villain." Juliet suggested.

"No that would be harder on my parents" Reese said.

"Oh" Juliet said softly.

"So will you come with me?" Reese asked gently whipping a piece of hair out of her face.

Juliet turned away "I don't know"

"If it's about Rosaline I can assure you you're the only one I've told and the only one I want to go with" Reese explained.

"It's not that" Juliet said.

"Now this is rocket science" Reese chuckled. Juliet grinned. Reese grew serious "I leave in a week." He said and turned away.

"Yes! Yes, I will go with you" Juliet said. Reese turned around with the biggest smile as Juliet came running to him.

Chapter Seven

"I'm scared what if something goes wrong" Juliet said.

"Trust me nothing will go wrong" Reese said.

Juliet looked around to make sure there was on one watching and gave him a concerned look.

"All we're doing is meeting at the edge of the school on Wednesday night and we're out of here" Reese explained.

"Fine, I'll meet you here after sunset." Juliet said.

Rosaline was standing there invisible and heard everything.

"Beastly, did you hear Ree-"Rosaline said as she walked in the room.

"That he's running away" Beastly said depressed as he look at a bag on Reese's bed. "He told me earlier today"

"Ya, but do you know with who" Rosaline gossiped.

"With who, I thought he was going alone" Beastly sat up.

"That good for nothing villain Juliet Going with him, I just heard them talking" said Rosaline.

"What! Reese is throwing his life away for a villain we have to stop him." Beastly jumped to his feet.

"What are you going to do, an intervention or something" Rosaline said sarcastically. "It won't work, his minds made up"

"So that's it, we're not going to do anything" Beasty almost shouted.

"Of course we're going do something; we have to split them up before Wednesday night" Rosaline said.

"That's only in two days" Beastly slumped back onto the bed.

"Then were going to need help, and I know just the person" Rosaline grinned. Beastly, now confused followed her out."

Em heard the door "What"

Rosaline came in but said nothing. Beastly followed her in.

"What do you want?" Em sassed as she turned around.

Rosaline answered "How would you like to help us with something?"

"Why would I help you." Em said.  
"Juliet" Beastly said.  
"What about Juliet?" Em asked  
"Her and Ultra Man are running away Wednesday night." Rosaline sassed.  
"And…"Em said.  
"And we need your help to split them up" Beastly said.  
"So are you in?" Rosaline asked  
"I'm in" Em said

Chapter 8

"Nothings working and it's already Wednesday afternoon" said Beastly  
"I guess that's it then" Rosaline said  
Em shrugged.

"Ready" Reese asked  
"Not really but let's go" Juliet said softly. She laid her hand in his.  
"Not so fast Reese" a voice called out. Rosaline stood behind them.  
"Rosaline" Rees pulled away Juliet's hand.  
"Don't bother I've known this whole time" said Rosaline.  
Reese opened his mouth but said nothing.  
"Forget it" With a flick of her resist Rosaline had Juliet suspended in the air by a laser.  
"Reese" Juliet cried out.  
Reese stumbled toward her.  
"Try and save her and I'll drop her into the mote of toxic waste." Rosaline said moving her closer to the edge.  
"I thought you said your power was invisibility." Reese said.  
"I have much more then that" Rosaline said switching the beams color. Juliet struggled and the beam grew tighter. "I wouldn't do that, it kills you faster" Rosaline said with an evil grin. She didn't listen she struggled and struggled trying to break free. Rosaline got tired and pulled her back in and dropped her to the ground but it was too late she had fought too much. Reese run over and grabbed her hand.  
"Juliet!" Reese screamed.  
"Reese, my Romeo" Juliet mumbled. Reese squeezed her hand tighter as she lay dead on the grass. Her body melted away into a single rose. He knelt there for what seemed like an eternity. The he rose to his feet and looked at Rosaline that look like nothing happened.

"Come on let's go before anyone sees us" Rosaline said.  
Reese shook his head and stared at the rose.  
"What she's dead and she was a villain" Rosaline continued.  
"Don't" Reese shouted.  
"Don't what?" Rosaline said.  
"I didn't care that she was a villain and she didn't care that I was a hero" Reese explained.  
"I did this so we could be that you could still be Ultra Man" Rosaline said.  
Reese kept on shaking his head as he inched to the edge of the school.  
"Fine then" Rosaline shouted, with a flick of her wrist Reese was flung into the toxic waste.

A mob was coming in Rosaline's direction.  
"Rosaline Penn you're under arrest" the principal said.  
"What?" Rosaline said as the police men power cuffed her and escorted her off campus. There was a line staring at her among them was beastly.  
_I supported this. It's my entire fault. I ruined Reese's life._ Beastly thought, he formed into a beast and lashed out barely missing Rosaline.


End file.
